


A little comfort

by classickirschtein



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, erejean - Freeform, i just love them too much, i wrote this to cheer myself up even tho it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classickirschtein/pseuds/classickirschtein
Summary: Just Eren and Jean being the adorable dumbasses they are after an argument





	A little comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wrote a lot of erejean in my notes for fun but I always scrapped in the middle so this is the very first thing I’ve actually finished and it just came to my mind to go ahead and leave it here so obviously it’s gonna be bad and it’s so cheesy but I love them so much I had to~ sorry for the spelling/grammar errors, I write fast and I’m too lazy to check haha anyway enjoy if you can xx

The clock’s ticking along with his slow breathing were the only sounds eren could hear in the awfully dark and silent room. He didn’t know whether or not Jean had fallen asleep or was just laying there thinking of their nasty argument more than 30 minutes ago before they both decided to ignore one another’s presence and go to sleep.

It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary really, They’ve gotten used to this throughout their 3 years of dating and yet neither had the guts to call it quits not even at their absolute worst. And yet eren knew Jean was at his limit this time or else he would’ve been the first to dismiss the problem and act like it never happened to begin with like every time they argue but this was entirely different.

Eren feeling uncomfortable on his back turned to sleep on his left side allowing him a not to so clear view of Jean’s back. Even though he was right in front of him why was eren feeling so lonely and hopeless? He couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He kept thinking about whether or not Jean was going to break up with him in the morning after all It’s crystal clear how done he was with eren and it sent him a strong pang of regret for everything he’s previously said, Every word echoing in his mind to remind him of how immature he was being.

He flinched when he felt something wet roll down his cheeks and into the sheets. Tears. Of course. He spaced out for so long he hadn’t noticed them willing up in his eyes which made his breath quicken and his body tremble. Eren has always had a problem with easily crying when angry or simply a little upset. And although it helped him feel better in the end, this was the worst time and place for it to occur considering he makes a lot of noise. He tried to calm himself down and even out his breathing before Jean noticed but it was too late for that

“Eren?” Jean whispered lightly turning his head to try and make out what was happening making eren hold his breath, “are you...crying?”

Eren swallowed hard and harshly rubbed his eyes, “N-No” he whispered in a shaky breath that gave him away and he mentally cursed for not letting himself clam down before attempting to talk

It wasn’t that he hasn’t cried in front of Jean before but this was a different situation and as much as eren was upset the last thing he needed was Jean teasing him about it.

There was an uncomfortable silence that had eren wondering if Jean had just ignored him and went back to sleep or if he was thinking about what to say next but the mattress dipping and the rustling made him stop completely.

Jean’s face was right in front of his on the pillows. their noses almost touching. It was too dark to see what kind of expression he was making but eren knew he was staring right back at him as if trying to figure him out.

Feeling too exposed in front of his strong gaze he brought up his hands attempting to cover his face but Jean grabbed them preventing him from doing so. “Don’t.” he whispered as he brought up his own warm hand to cup eren’s cheek feeling the slight wetness left and gently rubbing it away with his thumb.

Eren was at a loss for words. Wasn’t Jean mad at him? Why was he being so gentle and affectionate after everything eren practically yelled at him? He didn’t know what was going through his mind.

He closed his eyes and sighed softly welcoming the warmth radiating from Jean’s hand. It was only when Jean leaned in to leave a small kiss on the bridge of his nose when eren opened his eyes to look back at him again thinking about the last time they had a moment like this and why was Jean doing all of this in the first place. He wasn’t complaining though. He wanted to be even closer to Jean than he already was.

And it’s as if Jean read his mind because the next thing he knew he had his hand on eren’s waist and was pulling him closer, their bodies pressed against each other and their faces much closer.

“What are you-“ Eren started but was hushed by Jean, “you can pull away if you want” but eren clearly didn’t want to and decided against protesting, letting himself act on his feelings, this one time. He was too tired both emotionally and physically for another argument and he could tell Jean was the same. Was this destroying his precious pride? Maybe but Eren didn’t care and it didn’t seem that Jean was any different.

After a few seconds of staring into each other’s eyes Eren, in a desperate attempt not to start crying again, hid his face in the crook of Jean’s neck allowing him to gently stroke eren’s nape as he placed his chin on the brunette’s head sighing.

Jean thought back to their argument, the nasty insults and chuckled

How many times has this happened already? When they’d practically scream at each other other the stupidest things? The exhaustion, anger and tears. They both knew them all too well throughout the time they’ve known each other and yet here they are in one another’s secure arms scared of letting go no matter how bad it got they made through it all together even though it’s a never ending cycle.

“What’s so amusing?” Eren said in a muffled tired voice not moving his head

“We’re both huge idiots” Jean replied resuming to rubbing eren’s nape making him pull away to look at him with a puzzled expression. Jean chuckled again and leaned in to leave a kiss on his stupid forehead that he loves so much

“I thought you were gonna break up with me.” Eren mumbled out of the blue, looking down and fiddling with Jean’s shirt as if it was more interesting than whatever was happening.

Jean hummed, “I thought so too” he said jokingly instantly receiving a glare from Eren and an attempt to knee him though he could hardly move his legs thanks to how close their bodies were.

Jean laughed loudly at the disbelief on eren’s face, “Joking! I’m just joking!” He said defensively as he laughed making Eren roll his eyes, “better be” he lowly mumbled. Jean couldn’t help but grin at his adorably stupid boyfriend and tighten his grip on him as he sighed, “it never once crossed my mind.” He whispered comfortingly and felt Eren relax in his arms.

He cared. Jean cared about Eren. Even more than he had thought. And he cared about Jean as well. this was why they could never let each other go. No matter how much they bicker they still love each other endlessly. They might not express their feelings clearly like other couples and allow themselves to always be as affectionate as they are now but they don’t need to. They always make up in the end like the idiots they are. Their relationship might seem like a pain In the ass for the others and sometimes for themselves too but it’s okay. It’s always going to be okay in the end as long as they have one another, whatever happens doesn’t matter.

Jean was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard soft snoring and Eren burying his face in his chest. he’s always been one to seek contact and warmth in his sleep making Jean smile down at him, “g’night idiot.”

He felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, thoughts about his annoying yet cute boyfriend slowly fading with his vision getting darker as he finally let sleep overcome him.


End file.
